lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
General LA area
* On The Run - * Breakfast In Bed - * Fleeing The Watcher - * Ransacked! - * Jonas? - * Homeless - * The Test - * Where Is Jonas? - * Your Decision - * Missing Days - * Losing My Religion - * Oh, The Places You'll Go - * Rockin' the Boat - * Going Back to Cali - * Kicked Out - NBR Investigates - * Deep Throat - * Mission Alpha - * Mission Beta - * Mission Gamma - * lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - * We Reach Out - * Way of the Gun - * Last Train To... - * Spreading the Song - * Stakeout... With A Girl - * Carving Pumpkins - * Tailgating - * Behind The Bushes - * They'll Do Anything - * lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - * Cat Hunt - * Sarah and the City - * Abducted?! - * lonelygirl15 Week 14 Recap - * We Reach Out - * Help Us! - * Corporate Thugs Are Stalking Us - * They Shot Him! - * Killed By Big Pharma - * Prey - * Recovered Memory - * The Devil Speaks - * Fries And A Shakedown - * Alone in the Woods - * Operation Emma - * Girl Grown Up - * Playing With Fire - * Welcome to the Jungle! - * Panic in the Park - * Wrong Play - * Chapter 10: Splitting Up - * Taken - * Chapter 11: We All Fall Down - * We Are the Resistance - * Chapter 12: Journey's End - * Day of Atonement - 12/12/08 - * 9:00 AM - Cracked and Decoded - * 1:30 PM - Ultimatums - * 2:00 PM - Point Blank - * 4:00 PM - Naughty Girl, Stupid Boy - * 5:00 PM - Fool Me Once - * Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - Santa Monica * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 3 of 12 - 10 am - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 4 of 12 - 11 am - * 11 AM - Nikki Bower at the Pier - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 5 of 12 - 12 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 6 of 12 - 1 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 7 of 12 - 2 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 8 of 12 - 3 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 9 of 12 - 4 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 10 of 12 - 5 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 11 of 12 - 6 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Finale 12 of 12 - 7 pm - * lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - * Trailer - LG15: The Resistance - * Chapter 1: A Call to Arms - * Catching Up, Closing Out - }} BDJ have often been seen in the General Los Angeles area while on road trips. While sometimes there are fields and parks, other times there are distinguishable landmarks that make it easy for the viewing audience to identify where TAAG are. Appearances of the General LA area On The Run Irvine (Orange County, California) police had several side streets that shoot off of Harvard blocked off for the filming of On The Run. A user states that: "I just watched the "On The Run" video again... I think you might be right about Northwood in Irvine. I noticed a row of Eucalyptus trees that looks like what you see when you head west on Irvine Center Drive going out towards the Spectrum area. This is near the Northwood area. The railroad shot I think wasn’t the one at Edinger because if you watch the video again, there are cactus there and I don’t remember seeing any cactus near Edinger. Are there cactus near Edinger and I just never noticed it Carlos? Also there is some old metal looking building in the video. Isn’t there something like that near some railroad tracks out near Sand Canyon? It also reminds me of an area off of the I-5 heading south towards San Diego. The night shots of the high rise buildings look like those over at South Coast Metro area near South Coast Plaza. What do you think Carlos? I think the freeway looks like when heading north of the 405 going towards South Coast Plaza. The homes look like those over off of Harvard at San Juan, not far from the Irvine Civic Center." While on the road trip Daniel and Bree stop off at a motel in the video Motel Pool. Breakfast In Bed In Breakfast In Bed, Daniel leaves The motel to go shopping. Along the way he passes by a bridge, and then a farm scene, and finally arrives at a food market where he purchases some items for breakfast. In the store we also catch a glimpse of a man in a black suit who many users think is one of The Deacons who are following Bree and Daniel and was also seen at The motel. Most of this video is filmed in the San Fernando Valley. The bridge is actually the Sepulveda dam, the "farm" is not really a farm, it's the Tapia Brothers on Hayvenhust and Burbank, they sell fresh produce and run a pretty good pumpkin patch and Christmas tree lot, and the miscellaneous road footage is filmed in the same area. Fleeing The Watcher In Fleeing The Watcher we see Bree and Daniel leave The motel and end up back in the countryside. As they leave the motel a mysterious helicopter flies overhead. It is not known if this is just a random helicopter but the implication is definitely that someone is following Bree and Daniel. Here we see Daniel wearing a T-shirt with a very distinct design, but if is not known if the logo has any significance. Jonas? After their motel room is ransacked Bree and Daniel take off on the road again. After Bree has a live chat with in a lonelygirl15.com chatroom we see Bree and Daniel in a park in the video Jonas?. The park appears be beside a body of water. Here we see Bree talking to P. Monkey. Some users have commented that they thing this frame of the video show a man in a black suit in the background. He appears to pick something up off the ground. Homeless Homeless starts out with Bree and Daniel driving down a tree lined road. They drive past a location with a chain-link fence but it is difficult to tell if this is the same fence we have seen before. As Daniel drive along we see an airplane landing in the background so the location must be close to an airport. A lot of users have commented on the very distinctive T-shirt that Bree wears in this episode. In this video we see two shots of very distinctive building with characteristic architecture. In Homeless a short sequence of video appears that is essentially identical to footage from Ransacked! This is a side by side comparison of video from the two videos. Close inspection shows that the car behind the one shown is identical, the camera frame is identical and the camera blur is identical leading to the conclusion that Bree and Daniel are not just driving past the same location with the same cars but rather that the video editor used the same footage. Your Decision Daniel and Bree go meet up with Jonas at Sherman Oaks Galleria parking garage in Sherman Oaks, CA. Oh, The Places You'll Go Daniel and Jonas revisit Lucy's apartment, Topanga Canyon, Alex's house, and Rebecca's house. Santa Monica During the 12 in 12 lonelygirl15 Season One Finale of lonelygirl15, TAAG visited many places throughout Santa Monica. Gallery Image:041-BreeLucyField.jpg|A grassy field Image:069-Metro Link.jpg|The Metro Link Image:069-Ryder Truck.jpg|A delivery truck Image:069-Traffic Light.jpg|A traffic light Image:Rt daniel1.jpg|A dam Image:Rt daniel2.jpg|A truck Image:Ftw wild.jpg|The landscape Image:Ftw helicopter.jpg|A helicopter Image:J daniel.jpg|The park Image:J bree.jpg|Bree on a brick wall Image:H road trees.jpg|Down the highway Image:H fense.jpg|Out the window Image:H tshirt.jpg|Leaving the car behind Image:H house.jpg|A distinctive house Image:0197-DanielShrugging.jpg|A local neighborhood Image:0234-RockClimbing.jpg|A rocky formation Image:0236-TaylorAndSpencerCelebrating.jpg|An area park Image:0293 - Adopting couple with Carl and Sonia - no letterbox.jpg|Secret meeting location Image:Voiceofreason.JPG|The "Voice of Reason"